


Halloween Alex

by domeafav0ur



Category: AM - Fandom, Alex Turner - Fandom, Arctic Monkeys
Genre: Arctic Monkeys - Freeform, Car Sex, Drinking, F/M, alex Turner and his Dracula hair, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domeafav0ur/pseuds/domeafav0ur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I totally forgot I wrote this one a million years ago, so I thought I'd put it on here as well. Oldie one shot, this one is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Alex

I stood leaning against the wall talking to my friend when my eyes scanned the room and stopped on him. 

Him, being the person I'd been in a relationship with for years but had ended badly when his ego got the best of him. But to say I didn't think he looked hot as fuck in his costume, I'd be lying. 

What the fuck was he supposed to be anyway? Dracula? Alice Cooper? Either way, the massive amount of eyeliner and his slicked back hair made him look like a viable option for tonight. 

I wouldn't mind. 

I continued to sip at my drink until I found myself going up to the kitchen counter of the party I was at, and having no idea how I got there. Was I already blacking out? Fuck. 

I looked at my reflection in the microwave door and figured I might as well check on my makeup to make sure I still look alright, especially because he was here and I wouldn't be caught dead looking a mess. 

I walked through the crowd of people and made my way to the bathroom, closing the door behind me as I fixed the small black cat ears clipped on to the top of my head and smiled at how cute I looked with my short black skirt and black corset, firmly showing off my curves, with my dark hair in waves, falling on my chest and my dark burgundy lipstick. 

Once I was good to go, I reached for the door and opened it to reveal Alex standing there, staring at me in surprise. 

"Emery?" He asked, squinting his dark eyes at me. "Holy f'ock."

I took a deep breath, "Hi, Alex. Bye, Alex." I said, pushing past him as he grabbed my wrist, preventing me from walking away. 

"Where you going, love?" He asked, the stench of whiskey on his breath. 

"I'm going to find my friends, Al. And you should, too." I said, trying my best to act cold. But fuck. He had a certain hold on me, and he knew it. 

"Let's catch up. I 'avent seen you in years." He pressed on, his hair was clearly not gelled back enough because it kept falling in to his face and made him look that much more delicious to me.

"I don't really want to catch up, actually." I rolled my eyes at him, pulling my wrist free from his grip and crossing my arms in front of my chest. 

"Well, frankly, neither do I. But I thought that might make it a little easier to get you in to my bed." He smugly said with a completely straight face. 

My mouth slightly opened to argue with him but he quickly cut me off. "Now, love. Don't act like you 'avent been giving me the eyes all night. So let's just make this easy. Come home with me tonight."

I studied his face for any sign of him fucking with me but he literally probably only wanted to fuck me and I wanted him as bad as he wanted me, so why not?

"I think I'll pass." I coldly said and turned on my heel, going to my friends, excusing myself for the night and leaving the apartment. I walked to the elevator and luckily it opened quickly but it didn't close as quick as it opened because Alex ran inside right before it closed. 

"Oh, are you fucking kidding me?" I exclaimed. "It's like I can't ever get rid of you."

He smiled and pressed me up against the wall, his fingers gently caressing my sides as his mouth neared my ear, "You know when I want something, I get it."

My heart was beating a mile a minute and I couldn't handle him being this close to me.   
His lips kissed my jaw, then went lower on my neck, kissing around and knowing full well where my weak spots were.

I finally caved, grabbed that dark nest of hair and brought his lips to my own. And when we collided it was like everything in the world had fallen in to place and we were in sync. His tongue felt as amazing as I recalled and his lips were still the softest I'd ever kissed. 

The elevator dinged and he pulled back catching his breath, then grabbed my hand and pulled me in to the garage of the building, leading me to his car and opening the back door. 

"Get in." He huskily demanded as I scoot in and he did after, closing the door, and grabbing my face, resuming his work on my mouth, his hands roaming all over my body, groping and digging his short nails in to my skin. 

I pushed off his leather jacket and undid the buttons on his black shirt, pulling it open and off of him, my hands smoothing down his slightly muscular chest and down to his jeans, where he stopped me and smirked. 

"Let me at least undress you first, love. A little excited, aren't we?" 

"Fuck off, Turner." I growled as he undid the clips on the back of my corset till it fell open and I was completely topless. 

He bit his lip and quickly removed my skirt and panties, pulling me on top of him while he sat in the centre of the back seat, his hands on my hips as I grabbed the back of his neck, kissing his mouth with intensity. With need to have him make me his again. His lips slipped down my neck to my breasts, his hand palming one, while his tongue worked around my nipple, as he gently sucked on it, nipping at it causing me to moan, then he moved on to the other breast giving it the same treatment. 

I began to grind against his fully hard bulge in his jeans causing him to groan and moan even louder when i sucked on his neck, leaving a little bruise and smiling at the fact that he'd be marked by me for a few days. 

I pulled back and undid his jeans and pushed them down, and lucky for me, he was going commando. And what an eyeful that sight was. 

I climbed back on top of him as he grabbed his member and gently ran it up and down my core, causing me to squirm, nuzzling my face in to the crook of his neck. 

"Like that, love? Purr for me like the little kitty cat you are." 

He continued to run the tip of his dick against my clit as I dug my nails in to his shoulders. 

"Fuck, Alex! Please!" 

With his free hand he roughly grabbed my jaw, making me look at him as he slowly dropped me down on top of his big cock and I couldn't help but dig my nails harder in to his skin, as my whole body went in to pleasure mode.

He began to pump himself in to me, letting go of my face and gluing his hands to my hips as I moaned in to his neck. 

"Fuck, fuck, Alex." I breathed, my breath hitching as he sped up, his grip on my hips tightening. 

"Oh, fuck, Emery." He groaned, throwing his head back allowing me full access to him and I couldn't help but take the bait and kiss his perfect neck while riding him. 

"Fuuuuuuuuuck" he breathed out in uneven breaths as he let me take over. "Ride me, baby."

I grabbed his face and kissed him, full and sloppy and I was pretty sure my fingers were close to the point of leaving marks on his face from the force I was using. 

"Not a lot of men look good in eyeliner" I pointed out, bouncing up and down on his dick as his head bounced back up to meet mine. 

"Not a lot of girls look as sexy as you." He shot back, his hand sneaking in between my legs and rubbing my clit as he began to thrust in to me again. 

"ALEEEEEX OH MY GOD. I'M GONNA COME" I moaned as he sped up, biting down on my neck like the vampire he was supposed to be causing me to squeal in pain and in pleasure at the same time. 

"I want to see you come, baby." He whispered in my ear and that did it. 

My body exploded with waves of ecstasy as I basically crumbled against him, but he wasn't done with me. He went harder and faster as I dug my nails in to his back. I was moaning loud, and he was making the sexiest noises that I couldn't help but get even more turned on by him. 

"Fuck, love." He said through his teeth, breathing heavy, and I could feel his body tensing up with his release. 

"Come inside me, Alex." I quietly moaned in to his ear, as he came and I felt the warm liquid shoot out and fill me up. 

I slowly rode his dick up and down until he was completely weak and exhausted underneath me. 

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes as I fell against him, pressing my nose to his neck, trailing small kisses on his skin. 

He slowly pulled me back and looked at me as I smiled at him, my thumbs caressing his eyeliner stained cheeks, his pouty lips, swollen from our kisses, his hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, making him look a thousand times hotter. 

"How's it possible that your lipstick still looks perfect right now?" He asked, puzzled and amazed at the same time. 

"The secrets of perfect lipstick can't be revealed to mere mortals." 

He laughed that laugh that I always thought kind of sounded like a really cute sheep. 

"What are you supposed to be, anyway?" I asked. 

"The secrets of perfection cannot be revealed to mere mortals."


End file.
